Full of Grace
by haruechan
Summary: Songfic DG, com a música de Sarah McLachlan. Duas almas perdidas se encontram em meio a guerra. Podem eles encontrar algum conforto em meio à tanta escuridão? R&R.


Full of Grace

_(Cheio de Graças)_

Draco se lembrava dos gritos, da explosão. Ele se lembrava de ter visto mortos ao seu redor, e feitiços sendo lançados para todos os lados. Mas até poucos instantes atrás, o que o perseguia era a escuridão. Pouco antes de ele abrir os olhos para uma nova escuridão, só que dessa vez silenciosa. 

Ele percebeu que estava deitado em um chão duro e gelado e fez menção de se sentar. Foi quando uma dor terrível pulsando nas suas costas começou a se espalhar pelo seu corpo inteiro que ele se lembrou. Ele fora ferido. A guerra finalmente havia começado. Voldemort e seus seguidores haviam dado o passo decisivo contra Dumbledore e sua preciosa Ordem da Fênix. Era a hora da destruição final. E ele, Draco Malfoy, tinha seu lugar ao lado de Voldemort. O mesmo lugar que seu pai tomara até poucos meses atrás. 

Os pensamentos não se prenderam ao seu pai, no entanto. A dor não era tão insuportável quanto o orgulho ferido para ele. Ele tinha sido ferido! Draco Malfoy tinha sido atingido pelas costas! 

Draco fez menção de socar o chão ao seu lado, mas desistiu ao tentar fazer o primeiro movimento, sentindo a dor pelo corpo. Ele se limitou a deixar o seu corpo cair no chão duro novamente. "Então é isso. Esse é fim da família Malfoy?". Ele piscou, percebendo que seus olhos começavam a se acostumar com a escuridão.

"Uma caverna?" Ele piscou novamente, confuso. Ele não deveria estar ao céu aberto, perto de outros tantos corpos? Ele não deveria estar ouvindo os sons da guerra ao seu redor? Tudo o que ele escutava era a própria respiração forçada. Ele piscou mais uma vez. Estaria ele escutando passos ao fundo da caverna? 

Draco virou de leve a cabeça, para ver com surpresa uma pequena luz se aproximando devagar. "Ótimo, eu estou alucinando... ou morrendo..." Ele pensou, com um sarcasmo estampado no rosto e no peito. A luz foi se aproximando cada vez mais, dando uma visão melhor para Draco. Ele piscou, incerto. A primeira idéia que surgiu em sua mente era de que um anjo se aproximava. Uma linda garota de rosto pálido e olhos bondosos. Mas logo um riso escapou pelos seus lábios, junto com uma tosse. Ele era um Malfoy. Não seria visitado por um anjo em seu leito de morte...

- Você acordou! – a voz vinha por trás da luz, soando preocupada. 

Assim que a garota se ajoelhou ao lado dele, Draco pôde perceber quem era. Os cabelos ruivos e o rosto sardento não deixavam dúvida. 

- Weasley! – ele disse com dificuldade. 

- Shiu. Não tente se esforçar. Você está muito machucado. – ela disse, rasgando um pedaço da própria veste para molhar num balde d'água ao lado dela. Com cuidado ela colocou o pano úmido na testa dele. 

Draco estava confuso e cansado demais para protestar. Ele apenas fechou os olhos, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. O que ele estava fazendo com uma Weasley numa caverna, em plena guerra? Ele levou a mão até a testa, retirando o pano. 

- Malfoy, não... – ela começou a protestar, mas foi interrompida pelo garoto jogando o pano o mais longe que suas forças permitiam; o que não era muito.

Gina levantou e calmamente recuperou o pano. 

- Por que você fez isso, Draco? – a voz dela mantinha a severidade, apesar de toda a suavidade. Draco tremeu. 

Prontamente ela retirou a própria capa e cobriu o corpo do rapaz. A capa era o suficiente apenas para cobrir o torso de Draco, e não ia além do joelho dele, mas teria que servir.   

Draco tentava se mexer, sair debaixo daquela capa, se afastar. Ele era um Malfoy. Ele não precisava da ajuda de uma Weasley. Mas ele estava fraco demais, e Gina estava determinada a não deixar o rapaz se mover. Decidida, ela o segurou pelos ombros, forçando o garoto a permanecer deitado e quieto. Com efeito. Draco, rendido e com o orgulho ferido, conseguia apenas encarar aqueles olhos castanhos da garota. Gina pacientemente e preocupada cuidava dos ferimentos no rosto do rapaz. 

- O que... – Draco começou a perguntar com a voz fraca, confuso. Mas Gina, entendo o que ele queria saber, interrompeu.

- Tente não falar muito. Você quer saber o que aconteceu, certo? Saber o que estamos fazendo aqui? – Com um leve aceno de cabeça de Draco, ela continuou, - A batalha está em movimento. Os comensais estão se movendo em grande velocidade, atacando todas as defesas de Dumbledore, sem olhar para trás, sem ajudar os feridos. Você ficou para trás... Eu fiquei para trás também. 

Draco podia perceber toda a tristeza da voz da garota também por trás de seu olhar. Aqueles olhos castanhos, fixos nele, que transmitiam tanta bondade, também conseguiam o deixar confuso. Ele piscou. Isso não explicava o que estava acontecendo. Uma Weasley, trabalhando ao lado de Dumbledore, ajudando ele? 

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – a voz dele não era nada além de um sussurro forçado. Gina balançou a cabeça, colocando novamente o pano molhado na testa dele.

_The winter here's cold, and bitter  
it's chilled us to the bone  
haven't seen the sun for weeks  
too long too far from home  
(O inverno aqui é frio, e amargo  
nos congela até o osso  
Não vemos o sol por semanas  
Muito tempo muito longe de casa) _

- Eu já vi mortos e feridos demais nessa guerra. – Draco pôde sentir a dor por trás das palavras da garota. – Não importa de que lado você esteja. Essa guerra é estúpida. Ninguém merece isso... Nem mesmo você...

Gina ficou em silêncio, trabalhando sistematicamente nos ferimentos do rapaz. Draco olhava a garota concentrada, ainda sem entender. Aquilo era uma guerra. Ela dizia que não importava de que lado alguém estivesse, não merecia morrer... Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, de leve. Realmente não importava de que lado alguém estivesse. Aquilo era uma guerra. Ele tinha sido ferido, e estava morrendo. Por que ela não o deixava morrer logo? Ele era um Malfoy...

Com um novo movimento brusco, ele tentou afastar a garota de perto dele, mas sem sucesso. Ele se sentia cada vez mais fraco. Sua visão ficou turva por uns instantes. E por alguns segundos, ele perdeu a noção de onde estava ou com quem estava. Ele só tinha a idéia de estar afundando. "eu realmente estou morrendo?" Sua boca estava seca. Ele tentou murmurar algo, mas apenas alguns gemidos escapavam dos seus lábios. E no meio de tantas turbulências, ele sentiu um desespero. Ele tentou se mexer, falar, se levantar. Ele era um Malfoy e Malfoys não se entregam. Ele não queria morrer. 

  
_I feel just like I'm sinking  
and I claw for solid ground  
(Eu sinto como se tivesse afundando  
E eu tento agarrar terra firme) _

- Draco. Não feche seus olhos. Tente se manter acordado, por favor – a voz de Gina era urgente. Como que acordando de um terrível pesadelo, Draco abriu os olhos. – Isso... mantenha seus olhos abertos...

O rapaz piscou com dificuldade. Draco sentia suas pálpebras pesadas, quase se fechando novamente. Ele estava cansado. Ele queria fechar os olhos e descansar. E acordar novamente para a realidade. Aquilo não podia ser real. Ele, ferido, morrendo, aos cuidados de uma Weasley. O lugar dele era ao lado de Voldemort, recebendo glórias, recebendo olhares temerosos, como um Malfoy. Não vendo olhos de pena. Ele fechou novamente os olhos e sentiu a escuridão tomando conta dele. 

  
_I'm pulled down by the undertow  
Never thought I could feel so low  
oh darkness I feel like letting go  
(Eu sou puxado pela maré  
Nunca pensei que pudesse me sentir tão baixo  
Oh, escuridão. Eu sinto como se estivesse me perdendo) _

- Draco! Não! Abra os olhos, por favor! – a voz da garota era cada vez mais urgente, e mais distante na mente de Draco. Ele sentia como se tudo fosse ficando cada vez mais distante: seu corpo, sua dor. Até que uma dor maior tomou conta dele. Gina o estava balançando, com força, desesperada. Ele abriu os olhos, assustado. – Por favor... não morra... Eu não posso mais ver mortes. 

Com espanto, Draco viu lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto da garota. Ela soluçava, tentando se controlar. Draco não sabia o que pensar. Ele já tinha visto aqueles olhos castanhos tristes antes. Confusos. Mas não daquela maneira. Aqueles olhos distorciam as feições dela. Era como um anjo... Draco pensou novamente. Um anjo triste e caído. 

Gina começou a se acalmar, murmurando apenas um "por favor" para Draco. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Ele precisava ficar acordado. Ele precisava se concentrar em algo, nela, na voz dela. Ao tentar se prender ao seu redor, Draco começou a perceber seus sentidos se aguçando. O cheiro doce da capa que o cobria, misturado com o cheiro amargo de sangue. Não combinava com ela, ele pensou. Nada daquilo combinava com ela. Os olhos tristes e desesperados, o sangue, a dor. A guerra. 

Enquanto ele permanecia deitado, olhando para Gina, vários pensamentos cruzavam sua mente confusa. Ele não se importava com o que acontecesse com mais ninguém além dele, não? Então por que de repente ele sentia essa necessidade de confortar uma Weasley? Não. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ela não era esse anjo que ele imaginava. Ela era uma Weasley, ele era um Malfoy. Ele nunca iria aceitar um anjo em seu leito de morte.

No entanto ele piscou, sem conseguir desviar o olhar. Ele não temia nada. Ele não se importava com nada. Se ele fosse morrer, ele deveria ir como um Malfoy. Orgulhoso até o último instante. Mas algo o segurava agora. Ele não queria ir. Ele não podia partir. Cada vez que seus olhos teimavam em fechar novamente, aqueles olhos castanhos tristes o seguravam. Se ele fechasse os olhos, ele não veria mais as lágrimas escorrendo por aquele rosto pálido. Mas ele não queria fugir. Ele não queria ver as lágrimas, mas também não queria a escuridão. 

Gina tentava manter a calma cuidando dos ferimentos dele. Ela rasgou mais um pedaço das próprias vestes, molhando-o e colocando em cima de um corte exposto no ombro esquerdo do rapaz. 

Draco estava confuso. Desviando o olhar daquele rosto angelical por um instante, ele olhou para o pano e a mão de Gina, tapando o ferimento. Com esforço, ele levantou sua mão direita a colocando por cima da mão da garota. 

_If all of the strength and all of the courage  
come and lift me from this place  
I know I can love you much better than this  
Full of grace  
Full of grace  
my love.  
(Se toda a força e toda a coragem  
viesse e me levantasse desse lugar  
Eu sei que eu posso te amar bem melhor do que assim  
Cheio de graças  
Cheio de graças  
Meu amor) _

Gina olhou confusa para Draco. Ele não estava olhando para ela, sua visão presa na mão dos dois. Com esforço, ela tentou não retirar a mão, corando. 

- Draco, o que você está fazendo? 

Draco ouviu a pergunta, mas não teve reação nenhuma a ela. Principalmente porque não sabia como reagir. Ele não tinha uma resposta. Ele não tinha um motivo. Ele só quis, por um momento, ao vê-la cuidando dele com tanto pesar, sentir o toque dela. E durante alguns segundos, ele se esqueceu de que era um Malfoy. De que estava morrendo. A mão quente e macia da garota era o suficiente para confirmar o que ele precisava ouvir. Ele ainda estava vivo. 

Gina retirou a mão debaixo da mão do garoto. Ela não sabia como reagir aquilo. Ela sabia que Draco precisava de apoio, que ela deveria ser compreensiva. Mas ele ainda era um Malfoy, e ela uma Weasley. Ela imaginou que, em qualquer outra circunstância diferente daquela, ele não pensaria duas vezes antes de machucá-la... ou machucar alguém que ela amava. Por mais que ela não quisesse que ele morresse ali, na frente dela, ela também não queria ter que lidar com ele. Confusa, levantou-se e começou a andar para fora da caverna. 

- Não vá... – a voz fraca de Draco a fez parar no meio do caminho. Draco sentiu seu corpo dormente. Tanto quanto sua mente já estava. Ele piscou os olhos, fazendo o maior esforço possível para mantê-los abertos. Aquilo era surreal. Ele estava implorado para não ficar sozinho. Ele estava implorando pela presença de uma Weasley. Mas ele tinha medo de fechar os olhos e encarar a realidade. Ele não queria morrer sozinho.

Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ela não podia simplesmente sair a abandoná-lo a morte. Por mais que ela soubesse que ele não faria melhor. Ainda confusa, ela voltou e se ajoelhou ao lado do rapaz, segurando novas lágrimas que teimavam em cair. 

Draco piscou novamente, se concentrando novamente naquele olhar triste, sem conseguir pensar em mais nada. Ele não queria admitir para si mesmo todos os seus medos e anseios naquele momento. Ele imaginava como teria sido encontrar aquela garota em outra ocasião. Teria ele engolido o orgulho e observado-a como a estava observando agora? Teria ele percebido que ela realmente parecia mais um anjo do que uma simples Weasley? O sorriso sarcástico morreu antes mesmo de chegar aos seus lábios. Aquilo era um absurdo. Um riso passou pela sua garganta seca, resultando numa tosse.

- Draco? Está tudo bem? – o tom preocupado da garota o fez acordar de seus pensamentos. Ele balançou levemente a cabeça, positivamente. 

- Weasley.. – a voz dele era baixa e saia com dificuldade. Mas ele sentia que precisava fazer aquela pergunta para ela. Isso já estava o incomodando demais. Respirando fundo, ele continuou. – Por que você não me chama de Malfoy, em vez de Draco? 

Gina corou levemente, mas deu de ombros, dando um sorriso tímido.

- Acho que por causa do meu irmão, Harry e Mione... eles sempre te chamam de Draco... – Ela falava com tristeza, lembrando da família e dos amigos, mas logo balançou a cabeça, acrescentando. – Se quiser pode me chamar de Gina também... ou se te incomoda, eu posso te chamar de Malfoy...

- Não precisa, Weasley. - Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente, fechando de leve os olhos. Por isso ele não viu um certo desapontamento no rosto da garota. Assim que ele abriu os olhos novamente, Gina estava olhando direto nos seus olhos também.

_It's better this way, I say  
havn't seen this place before  
where everything we say and do  
hurts us all the more  
Its just that we stay, too long  
in the same old sickly skin  
(É melhor desse jeito, eu digo  
Nunca vi esse lugar antes  
Onde tudo o que dissemos e fazemos  
Nos machuca mais ainda  
É só que nós estivemos, por muito tempo  
Na mesma pele velha e doentia) _

Nenhum dos dois tinha noção disso, mas Gina estava se sentindo tão confusa quanto Draco naquele momento. Palavras dos seus irmãos, família, amigos, surgiam em sua mente. Todas falando de Draco. Ela se lembrava dos seus primeiros anos em Hogwarts. Ela se lembrava dele naqueles anos. 

Mas nada do que ela havia ouvido ou visto nele a haviam preparado para aquele momento. Ao olhar para aqueles olhos cinzas, confusos, ela não sentiu todo aquele desprezo e ódio que ela sentia nas vozes dos amigos. Nem sentiu toda aquela mágoa que ela havia sentido em Hogwarts, quando Draco dirigia suas palavras petulantes para ela ou para Harry. Não era dó. Não era pena. Era algo que ela não conseguia descrever. 

Gina continuou olhando para Draco. Seus olhos sendo a única força que o mantinha acordado, lutando. Aquilo tudo era estranho demais e confuso. Ela não deveria estar ali... ela deveria ter ouvido seus irmãos e ficado em casa. Não ter embarcado numa guerra que engolia tudo e todos que ela amava. Um novo sentimento de desespero começou a tomar conta dela e lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. 

Sem nem perceber, ela alcançou a mão de Draco, caída ao lado do corpo do garoto, e entrelaçou sua mão na dele. Era como se ela precisasse se segurar a algo para não se deixar perder no meio de tanto desespero. Era como se, ao sentir a mão gelada de Draco na sua, ela se sentisse viva e, pela primeira vez desde que aquela guerra insana havia começado, ela não se sentia sozinha.

  
_I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
oh darkness I feel like letting go  
(Eu sou puxado pela maré  
Nunca pensei que pudesse me sentir tão baixo  
Oh, escuridão. Eu sinto como se estivesse me perdendo) _

Draco não se opôs ao movimento da garota, pelo contrário, ele apenas deixou um sorriso cínico aparecer em seus lábios. Aquilo era absurdo e ao mesmo tempo inevitável, ele pensou. Estava morrendo, confuso e perdido. Não havia mais nada que ele pudesse perder, nem mesmo seu orgulho. Não custava nada deixar aqueles olhos castanhos e aquelas mãos quentes e suaves guiarem seu caminho uma última vez. 

Ele piscou novamente. Dessa vez, a sua visão não focalizava mais nada. Tudo era um grande borrão. Tremendo, ele sabia qual seria a conclusão de tudo. Num último esforço, ele tentou focalizar novamente aqueles olhos bondosos. Aqueles olhos tristes e carinhos de uma garota-anjo que ele nunca havia notado antes. Ela havia entrado na sua vida tarde demais. 

Mais um sorriso cínico apareceu em seu rosto, no mesmo instante que a imagem perfeita de Gina se formava na sua frente. Era impossível que alguma coisa pudesse acontecer, mesmo se ele saísse vivo dali, não? Ela era uma Weasley. Ele nem sabia o nome dela. E até aquele momento, nem se importara com o nome dela. Ele era um Malfoy. Nunca iria admitir que precisava dela em hora alguma. Nunca iria admitir que uma Weasley merecia algo melhor do que ele. Ninguém era melhor do que ele, era? 

_If all of the strength and all of the courage  
come and lift me from this place  
I know I can love you much better than this  
Full of grace  
Full of Grace  
(Se toda a força e toda a coragem  
viesse e me levantasse desse lugar  
Eu sei que eu posso te amar bem melhor do que assim  
Cheio de graça  
Cheio de graça) _

Ao ver mais uma vez aqueles olhos tristes dela, ele sentiu o próprio coração apertando. Aquele seria o último rosto que ele veria em vida. E ele se sentiu abençoado. Contrariamente satisfeito. Ele, um Malfoy, havia mesmo recebido um anjo em seu leito de morte. Aquilo nunca mais iria acontecer com ele. Se ele sobrevivesse, ela não ficaria mais ao seu lado. Com um sorriso, dessa vez não cínico, mas como alguém que realiza um desejo, ele fechou os olhos definitivamente. 

_I know I can love you much better than this  
Its better this way.  
(Eu sei que posso te amar bem melhor que assim  
É melhor dessa maneira) _

Gina fechou os olhos assim que o garoto fez o mesmo. Ela também estava cansada, e não tinha mais forças para mantê-lo de olhos abertos. Ela estava cansada de tentar salva-lo. Ela estava cansada de tentar entender tudo o que estava acontecendo. Com um último suspiro, novas lágrimas começaram a rolar do seu rosto. Ela relutou em largar a mão do garoto, mesmo sabendo que não havia mais nada ao que se segurar ali. 

Com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, Gina levantou o próprio corpo dolorido e cansado, largando finalmente a mão do garoto que caiu no chão, sem vida. Sem olhar para trás, uma última lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto, e ela começou a andar para fora da caverna. "É melhor assim" pensou, fechando os próprios punhos e sentindo sua mão fria, como se ainda segurasse a mão de Draco. 

~*~*~*~

Nota: Meu primeiro songfic de Harry Potter... e o mais difícil songfic que eu já escrevi... Principalmente por causa do final. Mas eu tinha que escrever isso. Desde o momento que a idéia de uma songfic D/G com essa música entrou na minha mente, eu tinha que colocar para fora. 

Espero que não tenha ficado horrível demais. E espero que os fãs do Draco não venham me matar... ^_^;

Eu estou planejando um outro songfic D/G, ligado a esse... e vai ser bem mais fofo e romântico (e talvez algo próximo de um NC-17 leve...). Mas isso vai ser mais para frente...

Bjos

Harue-chan


End file.
